


I can't keep you for myself.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Some light angst, greg has doubts, sherlock has none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg has been in love with Sherlock for years and 3 weeks ago they finally kissed. Now Greg is sure he's not good enough for his partner. Sherlock needs to convince him otherwise.





	

“But. I love you Greg.”

 

Greg can't stand the hurt in Sherlock's eyes as he just stares at him. They'd kissed only 4 weeks ago after dancing around each other for years and Greg couldn't have been more happy. Then the doubt had set in, not helped by the comments his friends and co workers made. Sherlock was perfect for him, really perfect but Greg realised that he wasn't enough for the brilliant man.

 

“I know Sherlock. But it won't be enough. You'll get bored of me.” Greg sighs, reaching out to grab Sherlock as the man stumbles backwards, almost falling. It breaks his heart even more, the effect his words have on him but he has to see this through. Sherlock will never be truly happy with him and it's up to him to make Sherlock understand.

 

“Stop being an idiot Greg.”

 

Sherlock snaps, hands flying above his head as he rejects Greg's help. He sits down on the sofa, eyes raking over Greg's frame and Greg tries his best to lock it all in. Sherlock sees too much, he needs to play his part.

 

“Stop being naive about this Sherlock! You know I'm right.” Greg sits down opposite him, raising his hands in a pleading gesture. Sherlock frowns, his eyes showing confusion and hurt and Greg wants to crawl up next to him, wrap himself around him and never let go. But he knows the longer this last the harder it will get.

 

“No! No you're not!”

 

Sherlock's eyes are fierce and burning right down Greg's soul.

 

“Sherlock. I'm too old for you.”

 

Even before Greg finishes his sentence Sherlock rolls his eyes, huffing out a frustrating sigh.

 

“We've been over this Greg! People have age differences all the time, it doesn't mean anything!”

 

“It means everything Sherlock! When I'm 60 you'll only be 50! You're young and handsome Sherlock, you can have anyone you want!”

 

Now Sherlock just looks angry and Greg stops, looking down for a second. He hears a noise and suddenly Sherlock is on his lap, caging him in, his eyes on fire as he catches Greg's gaze.

 

“Stop this nonsense Greg! I don't want anyone else, I want you. I've always wanted you, even when it wasn't legal. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, feel you, taste you. Just be with you?”

 

Greg's eyes go wide in surprise, his hands grabbing Sherlock's arse to keep him in place, and Sherlock rolls his eyes again, moving his body slightly forward.

 

“How can you not know Greg! I've been dreaming about you for years! I'll never want anyone else, I'll never get bored of you. How could I? You always surprise me.”

 

Greg shakes his head in disbelief and Sherlock leans forward, crashing their mouths together, his hands stroking and pulling Greg's hair. When they part Greg is breathless and Sherlock has a glimmer of glee in his eyes.

 

“You're not too old Lestrade. Not old at all.”

 

Sherlock grins as he moves his body again, feeling Greg's hard on against his groin. Greg moans and grabs Sherlock's arse harder, making Sherlock throw his head back, exposing his neck and Greg leans forward, licking and sucking a mark in it.

 

“I love you Greg. Please don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want me to do.”

 

Sherlock leans in again for another kiss but something in his tone makes Greg stop him, scanning his face. He sees vulnerability and fear in Sherlock's eyes and his heart goes cold.

 

“What are you talking about Sherlock? You haven't done anything wrong.”

 

Sherlock looks down, a blush on his face and Greg lifts Sherlock's head up with a finger.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock bites his lip and Greg has to suppress a moan at the sight. Damn those lips!

 

“I must be doing something wrong. Why else would you break up with me? Am I too loud? Too silent? Do I take too much action? Too little? Do you want me to bottom? You can fuck me if that's what you need. I can suck you off every day if you want. I can use those cuffs you bought, let you have your way with me? Do you want to punish me?”

 

Greg's face must show his disgust cause Sherlock stops, moving to get out of Greg's lap and Greg let's him, seeing the discomfort and shame on his face. Sherlock wraps his arms around himself as he paces back and forth, shooting off everything that he could possible do wrong.

 

“I know I'm not the most social and I have weird hobbies. I promise to clean up the fridge this time, to get milk. I'll try to be nice to Anderson even if he is an idiot.”

 

Sherlock keeps pacing, the tempo going up as he talks faster, not looking at Greg, his eyes going more dark the selfhate clean in his voice.

 

“Of course you don't want me anymore! I'm a freak and bad at sex. I'm practically a virgin and we've only kissed and done handjobs. Which wasn't that great cause you had to correct me and show me and I'm a ex drug addict and have a strange obsession with murders. It's only logical you want to dump me, I should have realised... and.”

 

“SHERLOCK STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

 

Sherlock flinches, stopping mid pace as Greg comes closer, grabbing his arms and shaking him just lightly.

 

“Nothing you just said makes any sense. You haven't done anything wrong Sherlock, this isn't about you or something you did! It's about me! I'm not enough for you Sherlock, I'm just a middle aged copper with a beginning belly and a crazy ex wife. I have nothing to offer you! I work too long days, I barely have a weekend off and when I do I just stay home, watch telly and fall asleep before 10. I can't take you out to all the fancy restaurants and events, I can't keep up with your brilliant mind! I'm not an ex soldier or doctor. I'll bore you Sherlock, I'll bore you so fast you'll wonder why you even kiss me in the first place.”

 

Greg takes a breath, trying to calm down, feeling his eyes sting as he lists off all the reasons why Sherlock shouldn't want him.

 

“You are way out of my league Sherlock and I don't deserve you. You deserve someone as special and amazing as you, as brilliant. Someone that can show you the world, and keep up with your mind. Someone good looking and young who can take you around town, who can make time for you and not wake you up at 2 in the morning because of nightmares and family drama. Don't you get it Sherlock? It has nothing, _nothing_ to do with you.”

 

Sherlock blinks, not saying anything and Greg realises he's holding on to Sherlock too tightly. He demands his fingers to relax, to drop his hands down to his sides and take a step back but Sherlock moves forward instantly, not giving Greg space.

 

“You're an idiot Greg. A complete idiot.”

 

Greg opens his mouth to protest but Sherlock places a firm finger on his lips, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You think I care about that stuff? Going out in town, seeing the world? I've seen it, it's bad everywhere with all the same problems, the same drama. So what if you work many hours, I know don't I? I work them too, chasing criminals at 2 AM in the morning. You think you'll wake me up with your nightmares? I hardly sleep Greg!”

 

Greg huffs and Sherlock gives a tiny smile before going on, removing his finger from Greg's lip and taking his hands instead, interlacing their fingers.

 

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately Greg? You are beautiful and you have no idea how much I want you, every second of every day. I want you to fuck me Greg, I've been begging you to but you keep pushing it off. Why? And your body is fine! More then fine, I like the soft parts of you.”

 

Greg rolls his eyes and Sherlock squeezes his hand.

 

“You are not stupid Greg. Why do you think I picked you to work with? You are faster then anyone I know and you get me. You understand me and you didn't run for the hills on my worst moments. I don't want an ex soldier Greg, or an ex doctor. I've met one and he wasn't so great afterall.”

 

Greg flinches, remembering that night, the yelling and throwing of doors.

 

“I want you Greg. I love you. Why can't you see that? Why is it so hard to believe that I want you? Don't you want me? I promise I will do whatever you want.”

 

Greg shakes his head and leans forward, placing a kiss on Sherlock's lips.

 

'Shht Sherlock. I do want you, I want you so much it's scaring me sometimes. I think about making love to you too many times in the day and the reason I haven't is because I want to take it slow, do it right. I.”

Greg takes a deep breath, a blush forming as he looks at a spot over Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“I wanted to give you time to realise you made a mistake. If it was just some kissing and handjobs then it wouldn't be so bad you know?”

 

“I haven't made a mistake. How could you think that? Greg, I. I love you so much, you have to believe me. I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to keep you happy, to have you by my side. To be yours.”

 

Greg finally looks into Sherlock's eyes, seeing the love and affection there clearly and his heart swells, seeing it all written in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“Mine?”

 

Greg's voice is hopeful and light and Sherlock nods, stepping closer and releasing their hands, wrapping them around Greg's body, pushing them together.

 

“Yours. I want to be yours forever.”

 

Greg feels his heart skip a beat as Sherlock places a heated kiss on his neck, ending it with a bit.

 

“Oh Sherlock.”

 

Greg leans back, watching Sherlock as one tear rolls over his cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb, kissing the spot before lightly shaking his head.

 

“I'm a real fool aren't I?”

 

Sherlock smiles, shrugging a shoulder as he leans forward again, licking his lips.

 

“Love makes us all fools doesn't it? Now, take me to bed Greg. I want you to mark me as yours, we've waited long enough.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
